Sentries of the World
by ninalunalesca
Summary: Eutrepe is just a humble Hunter's daughter. Segried is a fledgling knight enchanter trying to find his place in the world. Sanlin is a thief that just wants the easy life. These untested characters come together in a story of love, aging, and facing the world and what it throws your way. I don't own Skyrim! Rated M for later scenes and a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Sentries of the World

Chapter One: Growing up

Eutrepe crept through the brush, her eyes the color of the forest surrounding her trained on her prey ahead of her. She had been hunting the doe for the last half hour after spotting it grazing in the nearby woods, hoping to bring it down for her family back home. Her father had begrudgingly let her hunt alone that day, knowing he had to nurse his sick wife. Eutrepe's mother had contracted bone break ever after a rough fall she had taken a week earlier and since then had been bedridden. Since she had never been a very good care taker herself, the responsibility fell upon her father. It made her feel inadequate, but that was how it was. The tide flowed how it would and she could do nothing to change. It.

Some of her red hair brushed against her face where it had come undone from her braid. The strands curled against her check, sweat beading her forehead as she crept another couple steps forward. Her senses were extending everywhere, listening for any broken branches as she watched the doe, the smell of fresh earth filling her as she touched the ground lightly in hopes of settling herself. The deer twitched an ear and Eutrepe held her breath, begging the deer inwardly not to bolt. It was now or never. She had to do something to bring down her pretty before she bolted. She couldn't get too far from her parent's home, especially with not so many bandits out lately.

She deftly notched her bow before raiding it and taking aim. Eutrepe pulled the string, drawing it taunt. She could take the safe route, wound the leg and lower the deer's mobility. Or, she could go for the kill, aim for the heart or the head, and possibly lose all chance at the deer if she missed. A breath stuttered past her lips as she tried to come to a quick decision. Only seven arrows were left in her pouch on her right thigh, and she had to make them last for the foreseeable future. There was no telling when she would be able to go to Riverrun, which was at least an hour away, or would be able to manufacture more arrows herself. She had to make each and every arrow count. If she missed, the deer would take any ammo with it, and she couldn't track it any longer. It was already growing far too late.

Silently, she aimed at the doe's head, a light tremor in her right arm rom trying to keep her father's long bow at full draw for so long. Letting out a deep breath, time seemed to slow as she released the string, the arrow sailing through the air almost silently.

The doe let out a whine before the life left its eyes and its leg's buckled underneath it. Standing, she walked out from behind the bushes she had been hiding behind. Putting an arm though her bow, she let it rest on her shoulder as she examined her kill. Luckily, it had been clean and hadn't damaged the deer's pelt. Kneeling down on her haunches, she went to work. Producing her small hunting knife, she began to methodically spate the pelt from the animal in some places while also cutting apart the mean as she had been taught by her father. The pelt could be used later for clothing or armor; they could even sell it if they had to buy more potions for her mother's illness.

After placing as much as she could in the leather knapsack on her back, and carrying what she could hold she made her way back towards her childhood home.

.

.

.

.

The rough oak doors shut behind Eutrepe as she hauled in her catch. "Papa! I'm home!" Lumbering footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the house. "Welcome home, child," her father called as he came down the stairs. "Did you find any game? If not, do not worry. I'm sure we can scrounge something up for everyone, lass."

When her father came into view he stilled, his face conveying the shock he felt as his eyes landed on the full knapsack on the floor and the small load his daughter carried. "Well done, girl! Truthfully, I believed ya might catch a rabbit or a squirrel. But aye, that is a large haul you have there!"

Eutrepe grinned widely before she laid the contents in her arms on the large dining table in the middle of the makeshift kitchen, aware of the dried blood streaking her arms and blouse. "Of course I can catch something better than a rabbit. I learned from the best, didn't I?" Her father answered her grin with a smirk of his own. "Aye, that you did child."

Her mood had lightened, but a groan from above them quickly brought that crashing down. "How is mama doing? Is she any better?"

Her father nodded, but even she could tell all was not right. His face suddenly seemed strained and he didn't look so much like the strong man she was used to seeing. Her father reminded her of a person who could do nothing while his lover was in pain. Papa settled his great frame into one of the antique chairs, causing it to groan lightly under his weight as he swiped a hand over his gruff face. "It'll be fine, child. The healer was here hours ago, and the bone is settled fine. There is a poisoning in her blood, but she shall be fine. Your mother will outlive us all, I have always claimed this."

Eutrepe nodded, not knowing what else to say. People rarely died from bone break fever in Tamriel anymore, and her mother had been seen to by the healer… There wasn't much else she could do on her own. Her potion knowledge was limited to only minor healing potions or paralytic poisons.

Was there anything else she could do?

.

.

.

.

Sanlin pulled the black cloth higher on his mouth as he edged along the wall. Sweat gathered at the nape of his neck from both the anxiety and the heat. Briefly, he reminded himself to tell Brenjolf bac at the Cistern that dark outfits and heat did not mic. On his next mission from the guild he wouldn't be surprised if he had a damned heat stroke!

He reached for his dagger as he rounded the corner, the mansion still silent except the occasional snore from the sleeping residents. In hindsight maybe he should have enchanted his boots or maybe cast a muffle spell before he had entered the home…

In a corner, on an ornately decorated night stand sat a golden braiser; the handles were made from the ivory taken from mammoth's tusks. Sanlin chuckled under his breath as he crept across the mahogany floor, careful none of his footsteps caused any of the floorboards to even squeak. He swiped the treasure before deftly depositing it into his backpack. Now, he just had to make it out without anyone noticing and it would be a clean job, one of his first.

He almost made it. He had snuck all the way towards the unlocked back door before he heard a booming sound from a couple of feet behind home. 'Oh, Nocturnal, don't tell me that's…'

Sanlin's eyes widened; crimson framed by thick black lashes burning between strips of black cloth as he stared at the one thing that terrified him more than dragons or bars: a dog. A dark elf's worst nightmare. Just a glance behind him confirmed it was exactly what he had thought it was: one of the dawnguard's dogs that were now being sold as pets to the rich around the area.

'Play it cool, keep calm...' He repeated the mantra over and over in his head, but it didn't help dispel his terror any. He raised his hands in mock surrender as he backed closer to the door. Only a few more steps…

"Good dog, nice dog… Come on, Fido, dark elves aren't that tasty. We're thick skinned and hard headed…" Sanlin tried to coax the dog, speaking in hissed words. It seemed the animal in question would have none of it though. Another bark from the large canine caused his heart to jump into his throat and he scrambled. He s[um around and took off running at top speed out the door, not caring when he left it wide open in his haste to escape. The noise of the dog and his panicked escape seemed to have awoken the town, however. Candles gramed alive in windows and calls of "Thief!" could be heard throughout the night.

'And you thought working for the thief's guild would be an easy living. Hah!' Sanlin vaulted over the railing outside which seemed to stall the dog. He grunted as he rolled when he landed below. At least the target had been in Rorikstead, otherwise he might have had actual guards to contend with.

He kept to the shadows, traveling along the edges of buildings towards the outside of town. A horse pawned at the ground from where it was tired to a decrepit fence. Silently, he unties the knot and heaved himself up and onto the animal's back before patting the end of the horse. "Ho, Rakk!"

The horse took off at a gallop as it's master held its reigns in his masterful grip. After escaping from certain jail time, and perhaps an amputated hand or two, he was a pro.

Next, it was Whiterun for a small put stop and food for his horse before home to Riften.

.

.

.

.

A sword sailed over his head, narrowly missing him as he dodged away. He rolled to the side before sliding a large hand over his dagger. The metal glowed, runes appearing around it just as it burst into flame. The sudden heat seared his open palm somewhat, but Segried had been in a hurry. He spun the blade once before sprinting forward and bringing the blade up into a wide arc. An unearthly roar echoed throughout the large dungeons as the flaming blade pierced and tore through the undead draugr's bone and tattered flesh; almost like a knife through butter.

Segried heaved as he stumbled back, fatigued already from a one on one fight. A dungeon of this level might have been too much for him as he was now, just a fledgling knight enchanter. He had not even made it to the underground antechamber yet! Trembling hands pulled down his hood before he slowly slipped down the wall behind him, spreading out his legs to keep his balance. He winced as he opened his hand and gazing at his palm, suddenly grateful he was sitting. The archmage always warned him not to hold any body part too close to what he was empowering. Now the blistering along the end of his wrist that extended along his palm was the price.

"God's Damned!" He bit off the end of his curse before standing once more. There were too many more undead here to get angry right this minute. He needed a clear head.

Segreid sheathed his knife after the enchantment wore off and sucked down a healing potion, hoping to jump start his hand's healing. As far as training, perhaps he had bitten off more than he could swallow. He would have to make his way ba-…

A draugr deathlord lumbered in front of him, torturing him as it slowly stalked towards its prey. Goosebumps covered his arms and sweat slicked the back of his keck and his palms. He was too young to die! He was only nineteen!

Steeling himself, he quickly took out his blade and raised it, glaring at his opponent. Segried mumbled out a quick spell, his blade this time crackling as it conducted electricity along the entirety of it. He was faster than the deathlord, and he wasn't wearing such heavy armor so he had the upper hand. After this, he had nothing though. There were no more magicka potions on his belt and he was exhausted enough as it was. He only had one shot at this, there were no more spells he could cast.

Segried feinted, running around the deathlord the opposite way he had swung his heavy war axe. Once he was behind him, Segried used the opponent's imbalance against him and kicked the back of his bony legs in between the thick metal plates of his armor. The monster went down with an angry screech, but he couldn't waste this opportunity on fear. Striking at the base of his neck, he decapitated the draugr. Triumph soared through him as the skull, still encased in its horned helmet, made a heavy sound on the floor.

Heavy, panting breaths left him as he stared down at the enemy. Though he could press on, he had most likely used up any of his allotted luck for that evening. It would be safer for him to turn back for now and replenish his strength and his supplies.

Segried kicked the draugr's skull, half expecting the eyes to start that unearthly blue glow once again. Maybe he would stop by Whiterun and stay at the inn before he returned to the college. Spend a night in a warm bed instead of that ice block that the teachers called a dormitory.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

I was reading through the character ideas for Mass Effect Andromeda when I thought about this fanfic. In Skyrim, everyone thinks about the Dragonborn, but I wanted to start with untested characters, just like the creators for ME:A were doing. Right now, Eutrepe, Sanlin and Segried are all still growing up, just now reaching the age of adult hood. Of course, they'll become companions and grow together. Remember to comment please!


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Dinnerware

Chapter 2: Flying Dinnerware

Eutrepe fiddled with the straps of her satchel as she took in the large gates of Whiterun. It signified hope, a community, and livelihood to her just then. After the living hell of the past few days had shaped up to be, she was almost ecstatic to be near people once more, but her father's words still rang in her mind. Her father had been wrong.

Mother had died a couple days ago, and it seemed her father's heart with her as well. The doctor, bless him, had given her mother medicine to help her passing. It was more than she could have hoped for at least. However, her father was a different person afterward. There was no more laughter or jokes in her childhood home; only a man wasting away from grief. Eutrepe had tried to talk to him, to get him to open up to his only child. It was all for naught, however. That next morning her father had coldly told her to leave, and like a coward she had. She had run from her problems, run from her sorrows. Now all she had left in the world was her father's bow, which he had pushed her out the door with, some arrows and enough provisions to last her three days at the most.

She needed to find work. That was what she had to concentrate on for now.

Eutrepe nodded to the guards as they let her in. Whiterun was the same as she remembered it. The blacksmith's to the right was already open, one of the apprentices making a small blade on the forge. Ahead, next to a historical home named Breezehome, stood a large statue. She didn't need to read the plaque to know that it was a monument to the great Dragonborn, who had saved Skyrim a hundred years ago.

When she had been a child, she had often fantasized about how it would be like to be the Dragonborn. To go on so many wonderful adventures... Then again, most likely every child had wanted to become the Dragonborn at some point in their lives, but none had been found.

The market was already lively with people trying to sell their wares. One man stood on the closed well and claimed he had the magic potion for immortality! She actually laughed aloud at that one as she opened the door to the Bannered Mare. Ridiculous.

The inside of the inn was bathed in a warm glow from the fire in the middle of the room. A bard played a song of a love found and of a lovely maiden and she could not stop herself from humming along. On benches sat a few weary travelers and a couple seasoned warriors as they drank away their troubles with mead. A cloaked man sat in the corner staring down his drink and a dark elf with messy short hair danced merrily to a tune only he could hear. By Sovengarde, were all towns so full of...characters...such as this?

Eutrepe tried not to stare too much at any one person as she made her way to the counter. A pretty barmaid sat behind it, cleaning one of her many glasses. The light colored woman raised a blonde eyebrow as she took in Eutrepe's ragged appearance. "We serve the finest mead. Five septims per cup, ten for a whole bottle of wine. A room for the night will be twenty-five and a bath is fifteen septims."

Gods, a bath did sound heavenly. Her journey had been a dirty one, and she barely resisted rubbing a grime covered cheek just thinking about it. "A bath then, please. Also, any work for an archer?"

The woman scrutinized her, but Eutrepe did not back down. Her hunger more than made up for the female Nord trying to intimidate her. After a minute, the woman smiled. Had she passed the test?

"Well, there is a bounty for a hagraven near Hollow's rock. You deal with that, then we can talk about bigger jobs. Aye?" Eutrepe nodded, happy for anything. The only thought that slightly upset her was the fact that she had never even seen a hagraven in person. She gratefully took the paper, ignoring any of her discomfort about the impending work. "I'll also get one of the bar girls to run your bath. It's toward the back of the inn, next to the store room," the Nord added. The woman nodded towards the direction she meant while holding her hand out for her pay. Eutrepe deposited some septims in her hand, plus a few extra for a tip. Her father had always assured her it was best to make friends early, and innkeepers always heard the best gossip.

She followed a young wood elf to the backroom to bathe, all the while rubbing her stiff neck.

.

.

.

Segreid stared into his cup of mead. Damn it, delayed once more. And not even for anything near as important as his research! No doubt the other students at the college were already pestering the professors, lobbying for them to take his coveted room. A bed on the first floor was always envied.

Liquid iciness splashed across the back of his neck and most of his cloak. What in the hell? As if he wasn't already pissed off enough...

Slowly, he turned his head, his silver eyes stormy as he scanned the room for the culprit. Now, he stank like alcohol! The inn was silent except for a few hushed whispers from the shocked patrons. He rose from his chair before turning around. And there. There was the culprit. The Dark Elf stood behind him, crimson eyes wide with apprehension. His hands were up, fingers open as if trying to defuse the situation before anything became violent. Too fucking late for that.

Segreid took a threatening step forward, ignoring the other Nords as they bent their heads together and began to make bets about who would win.

"Um...," the dark elf floundered as he backed up, kicking the cup he had dropped along the way. "Listen, I didn't mean to. Honestly, you have to believe me. I just..."

Segreid scowled, fisting his hands before forming a small flame in his right palm. That would be all he needed to take care of this bastard. "Why, of all the people in this room, did you think it was a smart idea to spill your drink on me?" he asked, his threatening voice promising all sorts of violence.

If dark elves could go a few shades paler, he just had. "By the gods, I had not meant to! I was just...," the elf smirked sheepishly, one hand moving to run the back of his head. "I was just having a good time, just blowing off some steam."

Segreid stalked the dark elf across the room, his eyes promising retribution. The elf's eyes themselves were wide, only growing more concerned with each step they took. "Come on, it was just a little accident. A teeny, tiny accident."

"An accident...," he growled. His hand shot out beside the elf's head when they finally backed up all the way towards the wall. The flame that had been in his palm went through the old wood and into the next room. A girly squeal accompanied the sound of breaking wood, but he did not pay it any attention. "Well, pardon be if I accidentally break your face."

An ominous black glow alarmed the dark elf even more and he threw pitiful looks at anyone who would catch his eyes, begging them to help him stop the mad wizard.

Segreid drew his hand dangerously close to the other man's face, but before he could do any damage something slammed into the back of his head. At first, he was dazed, and even the dark elf in front of him was slack-jawed with surprise. "Okay, I did not do that!"

"No," a musical voice answered from behind Segreid, "I did, you big louts!"

.

.

.

The big wizard let fo of him and Sanlin barely resisted the urge to dust himself off. So, he had not been able to talk himself out of that confrontation. What in the seven hells was the college feeding their initiates to let them grow that large?! Well, at least he had a savior; the other patrons had been too busy betting against him to help. No doubt it had been that muscular barmaid he had seen before. Even though she was a little on the manly side for his taste, he would give her a good tumble on a bed roll for getting him out of this mess.

However, what his eyes came to rest on was no barmaid of masculine stock. Instead, there stood a woman with all the right curves in the right places. Her long fiery hair flowed down her back in a long curtain of damp curls and her forest green eyes sparked with passion. Even though she was of petite stature, her presence seemed to take up the whole room. Even the wizard stared at the maiden, dumbstruck by her appearance. Damn, it wouldn't be a chore to take his savior to bed knowing she looked like that. But what in the world was she holding?

"You lousy assholes! Both of you ruined my bath!" Another cup flew from her hand, this one hitting the wall to the left of his head. Damn! Maybe she wasn't his savior then, but she sure was a little firecracker! "The two of you owe me twenty septims!" Once more, another cup. Sanlin winced as it shattered near the wizard. Where was she getting all the ammunition from?

He took a step forward, trying to keep his face serene and his aura calm. He could talk down a Nordic Firecracker. "Now, now, fair maiden. Just calm down," her eyes shifted fully to him, but he didn't realize his mistake until a cup flew at his head. Thanks to his superior reflexes, he ducked in a timely manner.

"Do not tell me to calm down! I'm bathing, and a chunk of flaming wood is suddenly sailing above my damned head!" This time, a plate hit Segreid in the chest and the male groaned from the force of the impact. Well, that would explain her state of undress.

The large Nord beside of him growled as if just realizing the woman before them was nearly naked. Weren't wizards supposed to be smarter than this? Or maybe he was just preoccupied with the flying dinnerware. The other patrons, mostly male but a few female, also stared at the maiden with renewed interest. Like hell! He saw her first! Well, thought about taking her first so he should at least get to tumble her first.

Evidently, the brute beside of him had the same idea because they both started to approach the girl at the same time. The fire in her eyes started to diminish as the two men stalked towards her and she backed up a step. Maybe she realized that it had not been a bright idea to antagonize two males mid-fight.

.

.

.

Eutrepe dropped the cup she had been holding, wincing as it hit the floor and then rolled away. Well, at least that one had been metal. This time, it was her turn to hold up her hands in a non-threatening gesture even though she had nearly decapitated the rough blonde with a cup. "I... I come in peace? Barter? Gods... Parley?" she asked in a last ditch effort, trying to get out of a sticky situation. Why in the world was n0o one helping a poor, sweet lass like her? She herself even inwardly snickered at that last thought.

A man near the back had the audacity to whistle at her and the elf with crimson eyes shot him a glare.

"Backwater assholes...," he whispered under his breath has he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"What...?" she blurted out, shocked as the other man moved to cover her backside with his larger frame. Together, they herded her back towards the bathing area.

"What were you thinking, lass? Or were you not?" the one behind her gruffly inquired. She bristled at his question and turned her head to glare daggers at the Nord. Did he just call her an imbecile?

The elf squeezed her hand when they were both alone with her in the backroom. "He meant your clothes, love. Did you think it was a wise idea to confront an attacker nearly bare?"

It was only then that she finally looked down at herself in surprise. "Gods!" she choked out as she tried to cover her front where her breasts were trying to spill out of the flimsy linen. Thank Talos she had thought to at least knot the cloth around herself.

Both of the men's eyes were drawn to where she was holding. Their eyes darkened with desire, but the blonde had enough sense in mind to turn around and resist temptation. The dark elf, on the other hand, was in no hurry to interrupt his view of her assets. Eutrepe cleared her throat, "Can you turn around?" she asked, though it sounded more like an order than a question.

He obliged, but she could still feel herself burning with embarrassment. Gods, she had truly lost control of her temper this time. If only her father could see her he would most likely be laughing himself to death.

One thing that still confused her, however, was that she felt a warm sensation through her from just remembering how the two men had watched her. Was this what her mother had talked about when she said one day a man would catch her eye? It was just in that moment she hated that she had no true experience in dealing with the opposite sex.

.

.

.

Segreid rubbed the back of his head as he watched the door. The maiden had gone deeper into the room to where her clothing lay, which she was presumably putting on. Talos, he hoped she was. Just knowing the other men had gotten such a sight almost made him enraged once more. However, his anger was what had gotten them into this predicament, to begin with.

The dark elf at his side readjusted himself and he smirked. Well, at least he was not the only one affected by the woman behind them.

Clothing rustled and he barely resisted the dark temptation to turn around and see all of her. Gods! He was acting like a love-struck lad with his first girl!

Slowly, the noise began to bleed back into the Bannered Mare. No doubt Esmerelda, the innkeeper, would want a word with them about the damages. Especially with how many cups and plates the little minx had broken. But, damn, did she look beautiful angry like that.

Soft footsteps echoed behind them and a feminine cough gave them permission to turn around.

Now, the young maiden was clothed in form fitting leather that had seen better days. Still, that did not take away from the lovely vision before him. The bottoms were tight against her long, shapely legs and her corset-like top was slightly undone at the top so he could see a peak of her full breasts. Segreid almost groaned, but managed to stifle the offending sound with a cough of his own. He watched her slender fingers as they pulled at the furred hood on her shoulders nervously.

All three of them were so focused on each other that they did not notice the older female behind them until she cleared her throat rather loudly. All eyes were now on the innkeeper as she smirked at the little group. "So, I guess we should talk about how you're going to pay me back for everything you did to my inn?"

* * *

Okay, this chapter is for BalakeC0! I was thinking about what to write next, and honestly this was pretty low on the list. I didn't think anyone had followed it or really even read it. However, since it has one fan I have to continue it!


	3. I'm Back!

Hey! Nina here. I know it's been a while, and I am so sorry.

Life just kind of got away from me. Everyone knows how that is right? I have a full time job now in retail, I've gotten married and I just did not know where to continue on with my stories or my fanfiction.

Writers block, coupled with stress and a busy life, kept me away from writing. Not only did I stop doing what I loved, I also kept you all waiting for updates with no word. I am so sorry about that. However, wait no longer! Here I am, with new ideas and hopefully a way to keep this from happening again.

From here on, I will be going back and redoing/editing my fanfictions on here and my stories on wattpad. Instead of concentrating on one at a time, I will now be skipping around with updates so that I won't grow bored or complacent during the stories. With this in mind, I should be able to keep up with, perhaps not quick, but consistent updates. Also, I'm thinking about opening a so i can buy some supplies and maybe a laptop for my writing. For those of you that do not know, writing is actually the career I have always seen myself doing.

Wish me luck, and I hope not to dissapoint all of you! If you're interested, you can also follow my original stories on Wattpad; my username on there is Writing_Notoriey. And thank you for all of your support!


End file.
